Love In The Manor
by Kosh1
Summary: Bobby finds love with a new arrival at the Manor... m/m slash fic, bobby/oc, please R/R!
1. Boy Meets Boy

This story is about a love interest between Bobby Drake, aka Iceman, and an original character, Richard. This IS a m/m slash fic, so if that's not your thing, leave now. I've rated this R because there will be some violence and sex later on, so if that is also not your thing, leave now. This takes place around the X2 movie, but it really doesn't have anything to do with it other than the setting, so there shouldn't be any spoilers for those who haven't seen it yet. That having been said, let's get on with the story! Send any comments or questions to koshfanfic@hotmail.com, and please review after reading!  
  
Love In The Manor: Chapter 1 by Kosh  
  
"Common kid, it's not that bad."  
  
Logan was trying to comfort him again. It usually worked, but this time, this time was different. He wasn't going back, at least not that he could see in the future.  
  
"Richard, are you listening?"  
  
Richard became aware that while he was listening to Logan, he wasn't showing any confirmation to him that he was. Richard looked up at Logan, his deep brown eyes showing Logan confirmation.  
  
"Yes I'm listening; I'm just still in shock a bit I guess. Thanks again for coming to get me."  
  
"Hey no problem buddy. It's what I'm here for." He reached over and patted Richard on the knee, trying to bring some comfort to the obviously distraught teen. "He'll do just fine at the Manor," thought Logan. "Just fine indeed."  
  
**********  
  
They arrived at Professor Charles Xavier's manor house early in the evening, the smooth ride from the main highway being mostly quiet. Richard looked up at the giant house which was to become his home, and opened his mouth in surprise.  
  
"It's huge!" he cried. "And people, like us, all live here?"  
  
"Yup," Logan replied. "It's a regular ol' welcome wagon this house. Common, let's get you inside. You're probably starving. Come to think of it, I am too. Let's go."  
  
As soon as they entered the front hall, two people who were crossing from one entrance to another looked up; one boy, one girl. They approached Logan and Richard, who appeared very heavily laden with baggage.  
  
"Hey Logan back from picking up the new guest?" the girl said as she glanced at Richard, smiling.  
  
"Ya he's the new fish. Rogue, Bobby, this is Richard."  
  
"Hello," Richard meekly stated under his bags.  
  
"Here let me get some of those for you," Bobby said. He took the top two bags from Richard's hands, allowing him to stand up properly now.  
  
"Oh man thanks a lot. I didn't know they would be so heavy," Richard said to Bobby.  
  
"Ok introductions over. Let's get him up to his room and then down in the kitchen for food, cause were both starving." Logan said all this in a huff as he carried the other half of Richard's bags up the stairs. Richard and Bobby followed him up the oak banister staircase. After getting to the top, they took a left down the hallway, eventually reaching the end of it on what appeared to be the south side of the manor. As they took another right down a smaller hallway, Logan stopped at a door at the end. He pushed it open, revealing a spacious room with a giant bed and a window with a scenic view of a side patio of the house.  
  
"Ok buddy here's your room. Just dump your stuff down here on the bed and we'll go downstairs and get you some food."  
  
The three of them dumped Richard's luggage on the bed and booked it back downstairs for the aforementioned food. Logan led the two boys down a side hallway from the main entrance hall and into the door of the kitchen.  
  
"Ok kid whatcha want? Let's see, we got chicken, Caesar salad, mashed potatoes, or fried vegetables. I think this is what's leftover from dinner, right Bobby?"  
  
"Ya, but I didn't have any then so I'll have some now I guess."  
  
Richard glanced at the food staring at him in the fridge, and paused before he spoke, grabbing the chicken and salad. "My mom would make me chicken Caesar salad all the time, so I'll have that."  
  
"Sounds good," Bobby and Logan chimed at the same time.  
  
**********  
  
After a hearty meal and a pleasant chat between the three of them, they all went off to bed. Richard crashed as soon as he fell on his bed, squishing all his bags still lying on the bed. He awoke the next morning, well rested, but with a bit of a stiff neck from sleeping on the bumpy baggage. Putting on some clean clothes, he stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen. Rogue and Bobby were already there. They both said hi and beckoned him to join them at the kitchen table. After getting a large cup of coffee, Richard slumped into a vacant chair.  
  
"Not a morning person?" Rogue questioned.  
  
"Not really, but I did have a good sleep last night. I just don't like mornings in general," Richard answered. He slurped his coffee, wanting, needing the caffeine to enter his bloodstream and awaken him.  
  
"So Richard, now that we're all gotten ourselves acquainted and know each other, what's your story? Just curious, that's all." Bobby stated.  
  
Richard placed his coffee squarely on the table, his meager smile fading slightly. He glanced at Bobby, then at Rogue, and opened his mouth. "Well, I've known I was a mutant I guess for as long as I can remember, but my parents didn't know. After hearing all the stories of mutant hate on the news, I didn't tell them because I was afraid. They're also quite religious, and I wasn't sure how they would take it. So, I kept silent. That's when Logan started showing up. He claimed he was an attendant from my school sent over to tutor me, but I soon found out he was a mutant as well. He taught me things about the mutant world, the stuff you don't hear on the news. He said if I ever needed a place to stay, he worked for a man called Xavier who ran a school for mutants. Well, last night I took him up on that offer."  
  
He paused and took gingerly took a sip of his coffee. Noticing that Bobby and Rogue were intently staring at him, waiting for him to continue, he cleared his throat.  
  
"I have also known for as long as I can remember that I was gay. I finally told my parents last night, because I couldn't lie to them anymore, and they basically threw me out of the house in anger and told me not to come back. Since I'm 18, there's nothing I could do about it, and I moped around the street with my bags until Logan showed up. I didn't even ask him to come get me, he just showed up, like he knew. I have no idea how, but. ya. So here I am, I guess."  
  
Both Bobby and Rogue slowly sat back in their chairs, content the story was over. Richard had noticed Bobby seemed to lean in extra hard when he said he was gay, but was questioned by Rogue before he could give thought to it.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry about your parents, but it is good that Logan brought you here then. Are you planning on living here permanently then?"  
  
"I guess so. I mean, I don't have anywhere else to go. And everyone here is a mutant as well, so I don't feel so isolated anymore." Richard took a sip of his coffee again after finishing his statement.  
  
"What powers do you have?" Bobby said, posing a neutral question to break the saddened silence.  
  
Richard pointed to his head. "My mind. I can move stuff around by thinking."  
  
"So, you're a telekinetic?" Rogue, said, poised in her obvious statement.  
  
"Ya, I guess. I'm also a telepath, since I can also read minds."  
  
Bobby's eyes widened in surprise. "Cool man! Just like Doctor Grey or the Professor. There aren't many of your kind around. Maybe that's why Logan came to look after you."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Just then the kitchen door flew open and Logan entered the room.  
  
"Common kid, the Professor wants to meet ya. I'll take you there, but finish that first," he said, pointing to the coffee cup in front of Richard. Richard lifted up his coffee cup and slurped the last of it down. He said goodbye to Rogue and Bobby and followed Logan out the door.  
  
**********  
  
They entered an elevator just outside of the kitchen and climbed up two stories before the doors opened. Directly ahead of them were two large oak paneled doors with carvings of mythical creatures upon them. Logan pushed one of the doors open and entered, Richard following in pursuit.  
  
"Come in, come in. I've wanted to meet you for some time now, Richard."  
  
An elderly bald man in a wheelchair spoke this as the two of them entered the room. After a few pleasantries, he motioned for them to sit in two available seats across from his desk. He stared at Richard, almost pondering something. They stared at each other, for the longest time, then finally the Professor spoke.  
  
"Quite right you are, Logan, that he is a telepath. I just filled him in on pretty much everything, including that I sent you to watch over him all this time." He changed his gaze from Logan to Richard. "It's a shame about your parents, but you are welcome here. I trust you are now settled in?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Very well. Go now, enjoy yourself for the rest of the weekend, and I'll see you Monday morning in classes."  
  
"Yes sir, and thank you." Richard replied. The Professor nodded.  
  
**********  
  
Over the next two weeks Richard adapted to life at the Xavier Manor. The classes were actually entertaining and informative, not boring and dry like his high school back home. He came to call Rogue and Bobby his best friends at the school, and they hanged out together everyday. He was introduced to Cyclops, Storm, and Dr. Grey, another telepath. He also learned that Bobby was gay too, and being as Richard was attracted to him, he liked this news. One day, Rogue approached Richard as he was heading down the hallway to his room for bed.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she said.  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"Let's go to your room," she said as she pushed Richard into it.  
  
"What's going on?" Richard questioned.  
  
"Ok, you know he's gay, he knows your gay, and I can tell from the way you sneak glances at each other when you think the other isn't looking that you obviously like each other. So, why don't you try to initiate something and ask him out?"  
  
Richard stared, unblinking at Rogue. She sure said a mouthful, and it was taking him a while to process.  
  
"What do you mean, I stare at him?"  
  
"You do. It's quite obvious. He does it to you as well."  
  
"He does?" Richard said, his voice rising in interest.  
  
"See? You do like him. So ask him out."  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know if he does like me, that's just what you're telling me."  
  
"Ah ha! You do like him! I knew it. It's so obvious," she said, smirking at him.  
  
"I don't know. I'll sleep on it."  
  
"Fine, fine. But he does like you too, so keep it in mind." She left his room and closed his door.  
  
"What JUST happened?" Richard thought to himself. He did like Bobby, really liked him, but he didn't know it was a two way thing. Oh boy, he thought; if only. He fell asleep, pleasant dreams swimming around in his head.  
  
**********  
  
The next night Richard lay across the couch in the lounge, reading a novel the Professor recommended to him. He stared outside, noticing the bright blue moon in the clear night sky, and stood up. He opened the patio door and stepped out into the moonlight. As the cool night breeze enveloped him, he sat on a bench overlooking a bluff at the end of the patio. He heard someone behind him, and gazed around. Bobby had just come outside.  
  
"Hi... I saw you sitting out here and thought I'd join you. That ok?" Richard nodded in approval. Bobby sat down beside Richard, joining in gazing at the moon. His gaze shifted, however, to Richard.  
  
"I have something to ask you. It's pretty important; at least, I feel it is."  
  
Richard looked at Bobby, staring into the cool blue eyes that gazed back at him.  
  
"I've thought about it over the last week, and I feel that if I don't ask, it'll eat me apart. I want to ask you."  
  
Ok folks! That's it for this chapter. I'll post chapter 2 soon, but what do you think? Should I continue? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I felt it appropriate to end there being as I'm dead tired and need sleep. Please review! Email: koshfanfic@hotmail.com 


	2. Getting Closer

Love In The Manor: Chapter 2 by Kosh  
  
"I have something to ask you. It's pretty important; at least, I feel it is."  
  
Richard looked at Bobby, staring into the cool blue eyes that gazed back at him.  
  
"I've thought about it over the last week, and I feel that if I don't ask, it'll eat me apart. I want to ask you."  
  
Richard gazed unblinking into Bobby's eyes, hoping, wishing it was what he thought it would be.  
  
"I really like you, Richard. Can we get closer? You know, more than friends? I'd really like it," Bobby posed his question.  
  
Richard smiled widely after Bobby finished speaking. It was just as he had hoped. His skin tingled all over as Bobby smiled back, knowing what his answer would be.  
  
"I'd really like that," Richard spoke as calmly as he could, even though at this moment his head swelled with happiness and his cheeks flushed over.  
  
Bobby's smile doubled in size as he heard the good news. The giant weight that had been crushing his head the last few days flew off and cleared his mind. He stared back into Richard's eyes, smiling so wide that his dimples hurt.  
  
"Would you, umm, care for a walk in the garden?" Bobby said.  
  
"I would love to."  
  
**********  
  
"So how long have you known that you were gay?"  
  
"Oh, a long time now," replied Bobby. "As long as I can remember I guess. Never admitted it to myself though until a few years ago, about when I first came here. I felt that, as this was a new start for me, I could be honest without fear."  
  
"Ya same. Other than telling my parents, no one knows back home, but then again I didn't really get a chance to tell anyone else, did I?" Richard said half jokingly. His smile faded quickly however, and he began picking up his pace.  
  
"Slow down buddy there's no rush here," Bobby said, smiling.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that it's still a bit difficult to talk about. At least I'm happy it led me here, though," Richard said smiling at Bobby. Bobby graciously returned his smile, knowing he meant it had led Richard to himself.  
  
"What about you? I pretty much gave you my background that morning we met in the kitchen after I arrived, so what's your full story? I want to hear everything," Richard said with an almost defiance-like attitude.  
  
They turned a corner in the garden to come upon a small pond with a bench under a giant willow tree that covered the water. The moonlight rippled across the water as it broke through the tree leaves, shimmering like diamonds. Bobby motioned for Richard to sit down, then followed suit himself.  
  
"Well, I grew up in Boston with my family. After I had begun to develop my powers, I began to experiment around the house, trying to understand what I was becoming. Once, my dad caught me freezing a sink full of water, and he flipped. He thought I was possessed or something. I'd never seen him so angry. He sent me away to this school, thinking it was a private school for kids, and that's what he told my mom. So, they don't exactly know this is a mutant school. My dad said if I told anyone that I was a mutant, I'd live to regret it. So, you see, I haven't exactly had the best upbringing." Bobby paused and exhaled deeply. Richard was hanging on to his every word, knowing there was more to come.  
  
"After I got here, I quickly became friends with Rogue, and have been since. I like it here a hell of a lot more than at home, so I guess it all happened for a reason, since now I'm here." He finished and smiled up at Richard.  
  
"It is lovely here. I like it a lot more than home as well. I'd never known another mutant, other than Logan, my whole life until I came here." Richard yawned loudly after finishing his sentence.  
  
"How about we head back to the house and call it a night? It's almost 2 in the morning. We've been out here for almost two hours," Bobby reported after looking at his wristwatch.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
They walked in comfortable silence back through the garden and up to the patio where they came out from. Richard gathered up his book and they walked up a floor to get to their rooms. Bobby accompanied Richard to his room, since it was on the way to his.  
  
"Well, goodnight," Bobby said as Richard began opening his room door. He turned around to face Bobby.  
  
"Yes, goodnight. And thanks for. everything tonight." Richard gazed into the deep blue crystal eyes Bobby had. Bobby slowly leaned forward and planted a light kiss on Richard's lips.  
  
A brief moment, yet a feeling of eternity later, Bobby pulled back. He smiled widely, his dimples highlighted by the moon's glow. He turned and headed down the hallway towards his room. Both boys were unaware that the other had the biggest smile on his face.  
  
**********  
  
Richard awoke with the warm feeling of the sun shining on his face. He sat up in bed, rubbed his eyes, stretched his arms, and then smiled incessantly, remembered the events of last night. He was ecstatic that he and Bobby had moved to the next level, knowing that, at last, he finally had somewhere he could fit in.  
  
After a quick shower and a change of clothes, he hopped down the oak staircase leading to the main hall and entered the lounge, hoping to catch some early morning tv before breakfast. As he entered the room, giggles emitting from one corner caused his eyesight to be focused on two girls huddling on one side of the giant couch. Rogue and her friend, June, were giggling incessantly towards Richard.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you two?" he insisted, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oooooooooooo, looks like someone had an interesting night last night! I saw the two of you from my bedroom window out on the patio. Besides, you came up to bed so late, something important must have happened." Rogue spoke only through giggles.  
  
"Ya well, ha ha ha funny. I'm just here to watch some quick tv before having breakfast. So either quiet down or scatter," Richard replied through gritted teeth, though it was quite obvious there was a note of joking mockery in his voice.  
  
Rogue and June quickly hushed up and watched the morning news with Richard, however their gaze often drifted towards him, and he could tell they were still giggling, just a lot quieter.  
  
"Hey what's up" Bobby mentioned as he walked into the lounge, seeing the girls. He quickly turned his gaze towards Richard, and it was quite obvious his mood seemed to have perked up significantly. "Hi" he said, smiling though trying to hide it.  
  
"Same to you," Richard replied, also glowing. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Ya, very," Bobby replied, glowing more.  
  
"Oooooooooo" June blurted out as Rogue quickly jabbed her in the ribs to hush her up. Both Richard and Bobby lowered their heads to conceal the deep shades of red reflected across their cheeks.  
  
Richard got up, still covering his face, and walked out of the room. As he left, he tapped Bobby in the back to indicate he should follow. They walked silently into the kitchen, away from the now rampant laughter coming from the lounge.  
  
They sat down at the table, sitting across from each other, smiling.  
  
"I was thinking," Bobby said to break the silence. "Since, I guess we're now going out or something, would you like to go out, you know, like on a date?" If it were possible for Bobby's cheeks to turn more crimson, it just happened.  
  
"Of course!" Richard exclaimed loudly, delighted about what Bobby had just said. After realizing how loud he had just replied, he quieted down and said, "I'd really like that, is what I meant."  
  
"Great. I was actually awake most of last night, thinking about what to do. How about visiting the village down on the main road and strolling through it? It's a beautiful walk, and you've never been, so I figured it was a nice quiet outing, if that's ok."  
  
Richard knew that whatever Bobby would have said, he would have agreed. "That sounds wonderful. It did look very nice as Logan and I passed through it on the way here when I first arrived, but it was dark and we didn't stop there anyways. I'd love to go exploring there."  
  
Just as Richard finished his sentence, Logan walked into the kitchen, his boots clinking on the hard wood floor, announcing his entrance.  
  
"Did I just hear my name?"  
  
Richard turned to reply to Logan's question. "Ya I was just saying how the town we passed on the way here looked really nice and I'd like to go explore it."  
  
"Oh really? Ya it's ok I guess, if you like that sort of thing. Saying my name doesn't imply I have to go, now does it?"  
  
"No, actually Bobby was going to take me."  
  
Bobby's smile perked slightly, but he quickly squelched it to not be obvious. It was too late, however, as Logan's keen eyesight picked up the sudden change instantly. He looked at Richard, then back at Bobby.  
  
"Oooooh," he said, tilting his head back in understanding.  
  
"What, what??" Richard retorted hastily to Logan's reaction.  
  
Logan shook his head, muttering "Nothing," then exited the room, smirking at them.  
  
"How was it that obvious?" Bobby said as Logan left.  
  
"I don't know. Well, he knows I'm gay, and everyone here knows you're gay, so I guess he sorta pieced it together. I don't give him enough credit you know," Richard said smirking.  
  
"Whatever. Since it's Sunday, would you like to go this afternoon?" Bobby said, smiling widely.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
**********  
  
After spending almost four hours that afternoon wandering around the village, browsing shops, eating ice cream, and drifting through the various parks in the area, they returned home after dinner. Most of the students had retired to their rooms, either to study for just cause they were tired. Bobby dragged Richard's arm into the lounge and they collapsed on the couch.  
  
"I've never felt so tired. My legs are killing me! I don't think I've ever walked so much," Bobby panted between breaths. Richard couldn't reply; he simply nodded in agreement, sinking deeper into the couch in exhaustion.  
  
After a few minutes of much needed rest, they both sat up properly in their seats. By now they were both staring at each other, and both began to notice how warm it was getting in the room.  
  
"I, I," before Bobby could finish his sentence, Richard shut him up with a kiss. He pressed his lips against Bobby's in earnest, feeling like he needed this and he had put it off for too long. Bobby returned the kiss forcefully, giving in to his desires. Bobby put his arm around Richard's waist, pulling him closer to his body. Richard tilted his head, allowing their mouths to open and a few desperate moans to escape. The sounds ceased as Bobby slipped his tongue into Richard's mouth, a move which Richard did nothing to stop him. Bodies tightly pressed against each other, they continued kissing and caressing each other, desperately needing the close contact they were giving themselves.  
  
As they pulled away from each other, eyes remaining closed, both let out a whimper.  
  
"Oh. My. God. That was so good" Bobby stated between gaps.  
  
"Mm hmm."  
  
Bobby opened his eyes to gaze upon Richard's face. He smiled softly, his eyes piercing Richard's gaze. Richard collapsed on Bobby's chest, feeling the exhaustion of the day's events and their kiss take over.  
  
Bobby put his arms around Richard's shoulder, lying back on the couch to support the two of them. Now words were spoken; just the sharing of a comfortable silence as they held each other.  
  
**********  
  
Bobby awoke from his nap, coming to the realization that he must have fallen asleep briefly. He scanned the room and noticed Richard sitting in an opposite chair, practicing moving books across the room. Bobby sat up and grasped one from mid air, causing Richard to turn towards Bobby and smile.  
  
"Awake, are we?"  
  
"Ya. I fell asleep?"  
  
"Ya, but so did I. I only woke up about ten minutes ago. Just thought I should be doing some practice or something, since Doctor Grey wants to give me a little test tomorrow on moving things or whatever" Richard said as he picked the book from Bobby's hands with his mind and moved it to the pile where the other books were.  
  
Bobby watched the books float across the room, one by one, resting on the pile accumulating on the chair in the corner.  
  
"Hey, can you move something for me, cooler than books? Like, say the tv?" Bobby asked.  
  
"There's no WAY I'm moving the tv," Richard replied chuckling. "If I lose concentration, it could break if it falls; definitely not what I want to do."  
  
"Well, how about me then? I promise not to complain if you drop me," Bobby said smiling.  
  
Richard thought about it for a second, wondering if he could pick Bobby up and move him around the room with his mind.  
  
"Ya ok I should be able to do that."  
  
He stared contently at Bobby, holding his hand out towards him, palm out. Bobby felt himself rise from his seat in the couch. He hovered for a few seconds, then began to move slowly across the room alongside the patio door wall, half a foot in the air. Quite enjoying this, Bobby smiled and put his hands behind his head.  
  
Just as he began to get comfortable, he dropped hard onto the floor. He stood up and looked over at Richard, who had slid off the chair and onto the floor, clutching his head with his hands.  
  
"Ahh!" he cried, holding his head in his hands. "Oh God it hurts!"  
  
"Oh shit! Richard what's wrong? Oh shit shit!" Bobby felt himself panicking, not knowing what was wrong.  
  
The sounds of feet running down the hall came from the entrance of the lounge; Bobby looked up and saw Doctor Grey entering, looking extremely worried.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" she asked as she ran over to sit beside Richard, holding his head for him.  
  
"I don't know he was just practicing his powers when he just started crying out and holding his head! Oh God Doctor what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, but we'll have to get him down to the med lab, quickly!"  
  
Well, that's chapter 2. I know, but I like to leave it in suspense. Keeps people guessing and wanting more =) Please review after reading and leave me feedback. this is my first story so I'd appreciate it. I'll have chapter 3 out ASAP, probably after Tuesday, as I have a big test I "should" be studying for then =) Email: koshfanfic@hotmail.com. 


	3. Recovery

Love In The Manor: Chapter 3 by Kosh  
  
The dim light emitting from the overhead fixture crept slowly over the shadows in the room. Two people were there; one, observing a vial under magnified luminescence, and the other resting in his bed. Doctor Grey had been observing the vial for close to three hours now, containing a few drops of blood extracted from the body lying on the gurney.  
  
Richard sat up in bed, his eyes unadjusted to the low level of light present. His head throbbed, muscles ached, and eyes strained. From the limited sight he had, he saw Doctor Grey, standing at a table with her back turned to him. He slumped back down into bed just as she turned around.  
  
"Are you ok? You've been asleep for almost 30 hours now."  
  
Richard groaned extensively, trying to recall what exactly had happened to bring him here. "I, I have?"  
  
"Yes, we brought you down from the lounge after you started crying out in pain and clutching your head. Do you remember all this?" she said, sternly but worryingly.  
  
Richard's memory strained to recall what she had just asked. He did remember, though after he heard Doctor Grey come into the lounge he remembered nothing.  
  
"I remember up until you came in. That's all."  
  
The doctor felt his forehead for a few moments and, determined that he didn't feel flustered, went back to the vial under the light.  
  
"You suffered some sort of blackout. We don't really know why or from what, but I'm guessing that when you were practicing, something overloaded in your brain. It gave rise to the immense pain you felt, which probably also caused you to fall unconscious. At least, that's my best guess."  
  
His head still slightly throbbing, Richard lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. The low humming of a machine in the corner of the med lab could be heard faintly as Doctor Grey continued to speak.  
  
"Since it doesn't seem to be anything serious anymore, and I can't see any lasting harm, I can let you out as soon as you feel ready to, but I would advise you to rest for a while first." She came over and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders, telling him without words to lie down and rest. As she turned around to return to her vial, the med lab doors silently opened as someone entered. Richard recognized the clinking of the boots immediately; it was Logan.  
  
"How is he doc?"  
  
"He seems fine now. He has been sleeping for over a day. Other than a slight headache, he seems to be recovered, but from what I'm not exactly sure. He's just resting some more now."  
  
Richard listened intently to their conversation as he sat motionless in bed, pretending to be asleep. The clinking of Logan's boots echoing off the walls, indicated he was pacing back and forth.  
  
"Has anything ever happened like this before, to you or the Professor? I mean, from what it looks like, it was a telepathic thing."  
  
Doctor Grey sighed as she put the vial down on the desk. "No, at least not to my knowledge. It certainly never happened to me. Here, why don't you go back upstairs and get something to eat, ok? He's just resting now; there's nothing to do. I'll join you in a few minutes. Storm should be down any minute, since her shift's starting."  
  
"Ya, ok I guess. I am hungry, and if he's just sleeping then I guess it's ok."  
  
Logan's boots echoed and faded down the hallway as he left the med lab. A few minutes later, the doors opened again as another person entered the room.  
  
"Ok Jean you go upstairs and get something to eat; you've been down here for 16 hours. Get some nourishment, I'll take over."  
  
Richard recognized Storm's voice. He guessed it was her shift now. He felt Jean's gaze glance over in his direction, then she silently exited the room.  
  
Within a few minutes Richard had drifted off to sleep, the low humming of the machine still lingering in his mind.  
  
**********  
  
Richard awoke slowly, the weight of his eyelids still ever present. His headache all but gone, he opened his eyes and focused on the room. He saw a figure sitting in a chair to the side of the bed, but could only make out the silhouette because of the lighting.  
  
"Richard, are you ok?"  
  
"Bobby? Is that you?"  
  
Richard felt Bobby put his hand over his palm. "Yes it's me. Oh, I was so worried. Are you ok?"  
  
"Ya, I mean I'm better now."  
  
"Oh thank God," Bobby sighed. "I was so scared after, well, you know. Do you feel better? Doctor Grey says that you can leave anytime you want."  
  
"I'm much better now," Richard said as he squeezed Bobby's hand in affection and smiled. Bobby smiled back.  
  
After taking almost 30 minutes to fully awake, Bobby led Richard out of the med lab, after Storm gave her clearance of course. As they walked down the blue tiled corridor, Richard realized he had never been here before.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Oh that's right you wouldn't have of been down here before; it's where all the things other people shouldn't see are kept, like training facilities and the med lab."  
  
"Oh I see. Is that the elevator back to the main floor?" Bobby nodded as the two of them entered its doors.  
  
As they got off in the main hall, Logan was standing there, impatiently tapping his boot on the marble tile.  
  
"So kid, you feelin' alright now?"  
  
"Ya, I just want to get up to bed though. The only thing that hasn't changed is I'm still tired."  
  
Bobby slowly guided Richard over to the giant oak staircase. As they walked, Richard stumbled and put his hand on his forehead.  
  
"Ow. It still hurts a bit," he said as he rubbed his temples.  
  
Logan came up behind him, grabbed him, and picked him up.  
  
"I'll carry him up to bed. He probably won't make it if he walks on his own," Logan said as he started walking up the stairs, Richard in his arms, Bobby in tow.  
  
After laying Richard on his bed, Logan walked quietly out of the room and down the hallway, his footsteps echoing. Bobby stared contently at Richard, worried he was in pain again. As he did, Richard opened his eyes slightly to see what was happening.  
  
"Bobby, can you stay with me for a while? I don't want to be alone," he said, looking up at Bobby, a combination of need and fear in his eyes.  
  
"Of course I will," Bobby replied, smiling slightly.  
  
He crawled on the bed along side Richard, placing his hand over his shoulder, pulling Richard close to him. The two of them soon fell asleep, content and comfortable that the other was with him.  
  
**********  
  
Ok there you go, one more installment. Now I must go study for my midterm. I just had to write a bit more though, so you're lucky I did =) please review my story if you haven't, and I'll post another chapter very soon. Email: koshfanfic@hotmail.com 


	4. The Day After

This is all my original idea and doesn't represent the people or companies depicted. Thank you to everyone who has sent in feedback about my story. I appreciate it all.  
  
Love In The Manor: Chapter 4 by Kosh  
  
The room lay quiet as the sunlight streamed in through the wooden paned window. As a beam of light hit his face, Richard rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. Bobby was lying on the bed beside him, still asleep on his back. Richard smiled widely; he had stayed the whole night to comfort him. He lightly poked Bobby in the ribs, hoping to pester him awake. Bobby opened his eyes instantly.  
  
"I wasn't really sleeping you know, just lying with my eyes closed."  
  
"Is that so? Did you really stay the whole night?"  
  
Bobby propped himself up on a pillow. "Ya, well after you asked me to stay, I did, and I fell asleep, til about ten minutes ago when the sun came in."  
  
"Ya me too." Richard stretched his arms out as far as he could and gave a gaping yawn.  
  
"Tired, are we?" Bobby said as he saw the force of Richard's yawn.  
  
"Nope. I had the most wonderful sleep last night, cause you were here." He smiled lightly as he continued yawning.  
  
"Aww, that's so nice," Bobby said has he lunged for Richard's stomach and began tickling him.  
  
Richard burst out laughing. "Stop! Please! I hate being tickled!" but Bobby just kept tickling harder. They both rolled off the bed and onto the carpet, Bobby still tickling. Eventually Richard was laughing so hard he started wheezing, and at that moment Bobby let go.  
  
Panting out of breath, Richard spoke up. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"To wake you. You were yawning, remember."  
  
"Oh gee thanks so much. Next time why don't you just throw me out the window."  
  
"Hmm, I'll have to keep that in mind," Bobby said, a sly smile spreading over his face.  
  
Richard pushed Bobby off and limped into the bathroom. "I'm gonna have a quick shower," he said as he closed the bathroom door.  
  
Bobby lay himself down on the bed, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Ten minutes passed by, and he heard the sound of running water cease. The bathroom door opened, and Richard came out in a housecoat, drying his hair with a towel. Bobby stared, unblinking.  
  
"What?" Richard said upon noticing Bobby's gaze.  
  
"You look cute with your hair all tousled like that."   
  
Richard blushed slightly. "Thanks."  
  
He got his clothes together out of a dresser drawer and went back into the bathroom. After quickly changing, he appeared in the room again, Bobby still sitting diligently on the bed. Dumping a towel in the hamper, he went back into the bathroom. Bobby followed.  
  
"What do you want to do today? The Professor is away on business or something so there's no classes," Bobby mentioned as he leaned himself against the wall.  
  
"I dunno," Richard said as he reached for a bit of hair gel. He spread it over his fingertips and lightly massaged it into his hair, propping it up in its normal spiky fashion. He caught Bobby staring at him in the mirror.  
  
"Are you staring at my butt?" Richard blurted out as he turned around. Bobby returned his gaze to Richard's eyes.  
  
"Ya, so, what of it? I like it." He put on a great big smile to show his smugness.  
  
Richard blushed deeply, but turned back to his hair in the mirror to hide it. "Oh, ok then."  
  
Bobby laughed as Richard exited the bathroom. "Hey can I have a quick shower here?"  
  
"Ya go ahead there are some towels in the cupboard under the sink."  
  
Richard sat on his bed, staring intently at the pile of books on a chair in the corner. He flinched a bit, remembering the last time he practiced what had happened. He decided it was better to not try any more until Doctor Grey said it was ok. He still didn't know why it had happened in the first place.  
  
He turned his attention to the window, the sun beating in strong and proud. The patio below him was basking in the warm sun, a few students resting on its various chairs and benches. He recognized them by face, but being as he hung out with Bobby and Rogue all the time, didn't really get a chance to know anyone else. He figured that should change soon, as he was going to be here for quite a while.  
  
The running water stopped, causing his gaze to shift from the patio to the door. Bobby came out with a towel wrapped around his waist, his bare chest and stomach glistening with water from the sunlight.  
  
"Can I borrow some of your clothes?"  
  
Richard said nothing, but continued staring at Bobby's tight chest and stomach. His gaze was interrupted by Bobby's accusation.  
  
"Hey are you staring at me?"  
  
"Just returning the favour," Richard said slyly. He broke his staring to go to the dresser and fetched some clothes for Bobby, throwing them at him.  
  
"Here you go. Hurry up, I want breakfast. I want food."  
  
"Ya ya," Bobby said, catching the clothes and disappearing behind the bathroom door. A minute later he came out, his hair and clothing all in proper order. After throwing all the dirty clothes into the hamper, the two of them exited Richard's room and headed down the hallway.  
  
As they turned the first corner, Richard could see in a passing mirror on the wall that Bobby was staring at his butt again.  
  
"You're staring at me again?" he questioned as he turned around, walking backwards.  
  
"What? It's my turn again," Bobby retorted, laughing.  
  
"Well then, two can play at this game," Richard said as he turned around and began running down the hallway. "See if you can catch up!"  
  
Bobby took off, darting after Richard, the two of them laughing loudly as they sprinted down the corridor.  
  
**********  
  
Rogue's ears perked up as a thundering noise came from the main hall. She recognized footsteps down the main set of stairs; they were getting louder the longer she listened. Suddenly Richard and Bobby burst into the kitchen, both laughing and gasping for breath.  
  
"What on earth are you two doing?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I won!" Richard exclaimed as he sat down on the chair opposite Rogue. He put his arms on the table and rested his head across them.  
  
"You ran ahead first it's not fair," Bobby retorted as he took the chair beside Rogue.  
  
Richard gave a mumble of a reply as he got up and went to the coffee maker. "Someone had already made a pot this morning, how convenient," he thought as he poured himself a large cupful. After adding a bit of milk and sugar, he took his chair back and sipped his coffee quietly, staring intently into the depths of the liquid.  
  
Rogue snapped her fingers. "Hello, Richard, are you there?" He gave no reply, but instead continued staring into his coffee. "Ok since he's no longer with us, would you mind telling me how everything went yesterday?" she said, turning her head to Bobby.  
  
"Well, after Storm let him go, he went straight to bed, and that's about it. He's fine now, obviously. Now we're here, but apparently only some of us," he said, referring to Richard's immense concentration on his mug.  
  
"I came to your room last night thinking about asking if you wanted to watch some tv, but you weren't there. Where were you?" Rogue asked Bobby, her lips curling in a smile. She resumed eating her cereal that was sitting in front of her on the table.  
  
"Well, he didn't feel well so I stayed with him, and we just kinda fell asleep."  
  
"Aww, dat's sho cute," Rogue replied, her mouth full of cereal.  
  
"Chew, swallow, then talk," Bobby said, sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
Richard spoke up, having finished his coffee. "What do you guys want to do today?"  
  
Rogue swallowed her mouthful of cereal and spoke. "How about we go somewhere? I have to get out of this place. I haven't been out of the house for about a month. What about that village the two of you went to a while ago? Feel like going there?"  
  
"No thanks, it was nice but there's not that much to do and we've already been there. How about somewhere else?" Bobby said.  
  
"Well, how about we go for a day trip somewhere else then? Have dinner, that sort of thing? I think there's a hockey game on tonight, so we can go to a bar and have a drink or something and watch it." Richard said as he stood up and walked over to the coffee maker to refill his cup.  
  
"Do you ever have anything else for breakfast? Remember, you said you wanted food earlier?" Bobby said mockingly.  
  
"Hey I like coffee, ok? It keeps me awake."  
  
Rogue cleared her throat to get their attention. "Well, a day trip somewhere would be nice, but if you wanted to watch the game we couldn't go to a bar because you're not old enough."  
  
"What do you mean not old enough? I'm 19, I'm fine." Richard ignorantly retorted.  
  
Rogue sighed slightly as she replied. "Yes, but remember, you're no longer in Ontario. You have to be 21 cause you're in the States now."  
  
Richard's mouth gaped open. He had forgotten that fact; being as he used to live right over the border near Niagara. The relatively short trip to the manor didn't make him realize he was now in a different country.  
  
"Oh crap! You mean I can't go to a bar anymore for another two years?" he cried. His eyes bulging out of his head, he turned and started heading for the door. "Screw this I'll take my chances at home. There's no way I can live like this."  
  
Both Rogue and Bobby sprung from their chairs and chased after Richard. He made it to the front door before them and swung it open. As he ran out onto the front drive, Bobby and Rogue continued chasing after him. He made it just across the open lawn before they caught up to him. Rogue tackled him, the two of them rolling down the slight hill at the end of the lawn.  
  
"Come on man, get yourself together! It's not that bad," Bobby said as Rogue pinned Richard down on the grass, who all but giving up the struggle.  
  
"But, but, but I want beer with my hockey. It's just not the same," Richard whined underneath Rogue. She let him go and stood up, brushing a bit of grass off her pants.  
  
"You're acting like a baby, you know that?" she said. "Well, how about we take a day trip over the border then? We can then go to a bar there and watch the game, and if we borrow one of the cars in the garage, we'll be sure to make it there and back again quickly," Rogue suggested.  
  
After giving it some thought, Bobby and Richard nodded to her proposal, after which the three of them set off for the house to get ready.  
  
**********  
  
After telling Logan where they were going, they set off for their day adventure. Driving down the highway, the three of them soon came to the border crossing near Kingston, Ontario. Bobby pulled the car alongside the booth and answered all the questions the customs officer asked. As the three of them crossed the river, they decided where they should go to have a late lunch, being that it was three in the afternoon. They decided that since they were near Kingston, they'll visit there. Bobby continued driving, the three of them chattering away as they drove through the countryside.  
  
After another 20 minutes down the highway, they arrived at their destination. There was a small family restaurant to the side of the road, so they three of them piled out of the car and into the establishment. They took their seats in a booth in the corner as they glanced over their menus. Shortly after, a short, dumpy woman crossed the floor, heading towards them.  
  
"Hello huns, what can I getcha?"  
  
"I'll have a burger," Bobby said. Rogue ordered a large Caesar salad, and Richard a ham sandwich.  
  
Being hungry as they were, it took very little time to polish off the food they had ordered. After paying, the three of them took a wander through the center of the city, observing certain highlights and attractions, they retired to a small pub near where they had parked their car.  
  
The pub was crammed with so many bodies that the three of them had a difficult job finding a table to sit down in. Tvs were in every corner of the room, allowing anyone to view what was being run. As the logo for Hockey Night in Canada came over the screen, the bar erupted in loud cheers and hollers.  
  
"Is it always like this here?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Pretty much. I still don't know who's playing though," Richard replied. He then stood up and walked over to the bartender and brought back a large mug of beer. Rogue eyed it with keen interest.  
  
"I want one too," she said, and went to go get one.  
  
Bobby watched Richard drink his beer, wanting to have his own.  
  
"I shouldn't, since I'm driving," he said.  
  
"Yup, yup," Richard relied. He glanced up at a tv as it announced Vancouver was playing Minnesota.  
  
"Oh that's right," he muttered. He took another swing of his beer then set it down on the table. "You know, I used to live there."  
  
Bobby turned his attention back to Richard. "Where?"  
  
"Vancouver. I only moved to Ontario a few months ago because my dad was transferred. So, guess who I'm rooting for," he said, smiling widely.  
  
"Ya well I'm assuming everyone else in here is rooting for them too," Bobby said.  
  
Rogue came back with a tall mug. She started chugging back, much to the surprise of both boys.  
  
"What? I like beer."  
  
Bobby looked at her, a bit surprised. "Well, I've never seen you have it before."  
  
"And how often do you think we get beer in a school, hmm?" she replied. Bobby nodded his head.  
  
As the game started, the three of them watched the tv intently, letting the atmosphere of the bar take hold. Richard and Rogue both went back several times for more beer, both showing no signs of it having an effect on them. After almost three hours, the game ended, Minnesota having won. They paid their bar tab and headed back for the car.  
  
"You know, it's just past eight now. We won't be home until about ten thirty-ish, if we're lucky," Rogue said as they piled into the car.  
  
"Ya well we don't have class til one in the afternoon tomorrow so it doesn't matter," Richard said as he leaned back in his seat. Bobby pulled out of the parking spot and headed down the road to get back on the highway. The three of them sat in comfortable silence, all a bit tired of the day's events.  
  
**********  
  
They arrived home at just after 10:30, as Rogue had predicted. They all said goodnight to each other, all exhausted and wanting to go to bed. As Richard lay on his bed reading his book, he heard a soft knock at his door.  
  
"Yes?" he asked the person on the other side. It opened softly, and Bobby's head peeked inside.  
  
"Meet me down at the pool in five minutes. Change into your trunks." He pulled the door closed before Richard could reply, and he heard the sound of Bobby's footprints briskly heading off down the hallway.  
  
Figuring he'd better go, Richard got up and changed into his swim trunks. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around his shoulders to keep warm as he walked to the pool. The hallways were quite silent, everyone having gone to bed, all resting for a school day ahead. He arrived at the sliding door for the pool, opened it, and exited the house. He saw a silhouette gently doing laps around the closer end of the pool.  
  
"Come in, the water's nice and warm," he heard Bobby's voice coming from the figure in the pool. Richard put his towel down on a chair and slipped into the water. He was right; it was nice and warm.  
  
Bobby swam up to Richard and lightly splashed water at him. "Hey!" Richard exclaimed, and retaliated by sending a larger wall of water at Bobby. Bobby dunked underwater and swam behind Richard, surfacing and pushing him over. He came up to the surface, turned around, and sprayed Bobby again.  
  
"Did you call me out here now just to splash me?" Richard asked jokingly.  
  
Bobby stopped moving and stared into Richard's eyes. "No, I also called you here to do this."  
  
Bobby leaned into Richard's face and lightly kissed him. Richard returned the kiss, putting his hand behind Bobby's head and pulling him closer. Bobby put his hands on Richard's waist, feeling all up and down his sides. As they began passionately making out, they tilted their heads to allow their tongues to intertwine in each other's mouths. Richard put his hands on Bobby's chest, feeling his pounding heart beat. He rubbed Bobby's front up and down, feeling his tight, chiseled stomach. Bobby did the same, moving his hands to feel Richard's sculpted abdomen. The two of them were in the throws of passion, caring nothing else but for the heat of the moment. Bobby put his right hand behind Richard's head, pulling him even closer as he slid his tongue further into Richard's mouth. They began to slow down on their tongue wrestling until they finally pulled their mouths apart, still holding each other in their arms.  
  
Bobby smiled widely at Richard. "Was that worth coming down?" he asked.  
  
"Oh God hell yes," Richard exclaimed, a bit out of breath.  
  
Bobby swam over to the pool's exit stairs, holding onto Richard's hand, telling him to follow. The two of them climbed out of the pool and began to dry off with their towels. Bobby held Richard's hand as the two of them entered the manor again, heading up the stairs and down the hallway towards their rooms. As they stopped at Richard's door, Bobby leaned in and kissed Richard again, forcefully on the lips.  
  
He pulled away, his dimples gleaming in the moonlight. "Night," he said, turning around and heading down the hallway.  
  
Richard opened his door and quickly fell on his bed. If he wasn't that tired before, he certainly was now. After a quick change into a T-shirt and a pair of boxers, he crawled under the sheets of his bed, his mind spiraling out of control with the wonderful events of the day, especially the ending.  
  
Ok that's another chapter. I have a busy week at school coming up so the next chapter will be out sometime next week, more likely towards the end of it. Thanks again to all the wonderful responses about the story I have received, and to everyone keep sending them in, as I love to get feedback. Email: koshfanfic@hotmail.com. 


End file.
